Patent Document 1 has an object of “providing a decorative sheet in which three-dimensional designs are formed on a transparent sheet by forming pattern portions on the front and rear surfaces of the transparent sheet,” and proposes “a decorative sheet characterized in that one side of the transparent sheet is provided with a first pattern portion having first designs that are repeatedly formed at predetermined intervals, and the other side of the transparent sheet is provided with a second pattern portion having moiré designs that are formed by second designs having a similar shape as that of the first designs” (see claim 1 and the paragraph 0005 of Patent Document 1). Patent Document 2 has an object of “providing a decorative sheet in which three-dimensionally developed designs are changed,” and proposes “a decorative sheet in which designs are developed three-dimensionally by a lens part having a plurality of convex lens-like projections and a design part having designs, wherein the plurality of convex lens-like projections are provided so as to be changed” (see claim 1 and the paragraph 0005 of Patent Document 2). Patent Document 3 has an object of “providing, by means of an easy and low-cost technique, a sheet that has such an excellent decorativeness that a design thereof is changeable with the angle of observation,” and proposes “a decorative sheet characterized in that a plurality of convex lens-shaped projections 21 are provided on a front surface 2 of a transparent sheet 1 in an arbitrary continuous pattern, and designs 31 having the same continuous pattern as the front surface 2 are printed on a rear surface 3 of the sheet 1 in displacement from the continuous pattern on the front surface 2” (see claim 1 and the paragraph 0004 of Patent Document 3). Patent Document 4 intends to solve the technical problem in which “a plastic film needs to be embossed to change its shape and size in order to obtain three-dimensional and enlarged stipple designs having different sizes, and such a process requires a change of the mold itself, which is expensive, thus it was difficult to obtain a variety of enlarged three-dimensional stipple designs,” and thus proposes “a decorative body with stipple designs, in which a number of independent colored or non-colored projected converging devices A having transparency are printed, in a regularly arranged state at certain fine intervals, on a front surface of a colored or non-colored transparent substrate B by means of print ink having transparency, and a plurality of colored pixels C having the shape that is the same as or different from that of the projected converging devices A formed on the front surface are printed on a rear surface of the transparent substrate B, in the same arrangement state as that of the projected converging device A, and further each of the colored pixels C is positioned by shifting an intersection angle with respect to each of the projected converging devices A formed on the front surface so that the size in which the colored pixels C are observed are changed significantly due to the intersection angle, wherein the colored pixel C appears as an expanded image having a three-dimensional effect when viewed from the front surface, and the expanded image presents a fluctuation effect when viewed from a different perspective” (see claim 1 and the paragraph 0006 of Patent Document 4).
Moreover, Patent Document 5 has an object of “providing a virtual image appearing decorative body that causes an expanded virtual image of the same shape as that of a picture element to appear above or below a plane convex lens-shaped light collecting element layer,” and discloses “means of solution, in which a plane convex lens-shaped light collecting element layer in which a number of plane convex lens-shaped light collecting elements of the same shape and size are arranged vertically and horizontally, and a picture element layer in which a number of picture elements of the same shape and size as a transparent substrate layer are arranged vertically and horizontally are configured, wherein at least one pair of the plane convex lens-shaped light collecting element and the picture element completely overlap with each other vertically, the plane convex lens-shaped light collecting element layer and the picture element layer are arranged so that other picture elements that are separated at equal distance from the overlapping picture element are dislocated in the same width toward the outside (or inside) radially around the overlapping picture element to the plane convex lens-shaped light collecting element facing the abovementioned other picture elements, to increase the dislocation width of the picture elements from the central picture element toward the outside picture elements, so that an expanded virtual image of the same shape as the shape of the picture elements is caused to appear above (or below) the light collecting element layer” (see the abstract of Patent Document 5). Patent Document 6 has an object of “providing a virtual image developing decorator in which a depth position and a height position from a front of the decorator of a virtual image are changed in association with an alteration made when a direction for visually observing the virtual image developing decorator is altered,” and discloses means in which “virtual image developing decorator comprises a plano-convex lens-like converging element layer formed by laterally and longitudinally aligning many plano-convex lens-like converging elements, a transparent base plate layer, and a pixel layer formed by laterally and longitudinally aligning many pixels at different intervals, so that alignments of one pixels and alignments of another pixels at equal distances to those of the one pixels of the alignments of the two perpendicular pixels including the superposed pixels are deviated toward an inside to the alignments of the plano-convex lens-like converting elements, largely deviated in width at outer side, the alignments of the other pixels and the alignments of the another pixels at the equal distance to those of the one pixels are deviated toward an outside to the alignments of the plano-convex lens-like converging elements, largely deviated in width at the outer side and the virtual image is developed at the pixels superposed above or below the plano-convex lens-like converting elements as a center according to the direction for visually observing the image” (see the abstract of Patent Document 6). Patent Document 7 has an object of “providing a decorative body presenting virtual images which presents enlarged virtual images of pixels above or below a plano-convex-lens-shaped condenser element layer,” and discloses, as the means for solving the problem, “the decorative body is constituted of the plano-convex-lens-shaped condenser element layer formed by lining up longitudinally and laterally a large number of plano-convex-lens-shaped condenser elements, a transparent base layer and a pixel layer formed by lining up longitudinally and laterally a large number of pixels. The size of each pixel becomes smaller as the pixel is disposed on another pixel line located farther from one pixel line selected as a basic pixel line. The plano-convex-lens-shaped condenser element layer and the pixel layer are disposed so that at least one set of the elements overlaps vertically in the most degree, that the other pixels at an equal distance from the overlapping pixels slip radially from the condenser elements corresponding to the other pixels, with respect to the overlapping pixel as the center, and that the width of slippage becomes larger as the pixels are located farther outside from the pixel being the center. The enlarged virtual images are presented above or below the plano-convex-lens-shaped condenser element layer” (see the abstract of Patent Document 7). Patent Document 8 has an object of “providing a virtual image developing decorative object for developing a virtual image, which is moved in matching relation to respective pixels when a visual position is moved, above or below a planoconcave lens-like condenser element layer,” and discloses, as the means for solving the problem, means in which “a plane convex lens light condensing element layer in which a plane convex lens light condensing elements are arranged and a pixel layer in which pixels are arranged are provided, wherein the pixels arranged on each pixel row (or each pixel column) of the pixel layer are rotated in a pattern accumulating the same rotational angle, a pair of each plane convex lens light condensing element and each pixel is stacked, a pair of other pixel column that are equally distant from the pixel column having stacked pixels are shifted from the pixel column having stacked pixels toward the outside (or the inside) with respect to the corresponding plane convex lens light condensing element column, the plane convex lens light condensing element layer and the pixel layer are disposed such that the width by which the pixel column is shifted becomes large toward the outside of the pixel column having stacked pixels, and a virtual image formed above (or below) the plane convex lens light condensing element layer is moved according to each pixel when the position of observation is moved” (see the abstract of Patent Document 8). Patent Document 9 has an object of providing “a decorative display on which an enlarged image of a stereoscopic figure can be visualized in the static state of little swaying without restrictions for spots for visualizing,” and discloses, as the means for solving the problem, “a plurality of colored pixels 42 provided with the arranging properties and direction properties of respective pixels 42 disposed two-dimensionally and at the equal intervals on the back of a sheet-shaped material 41 to form image patterns on the decorative display. A plurality of convex lens-shaped beam condensing elements 44 provided with the direction properties same as those of the image patterns are formed on lines of respective beam condensing elements 44 and disposed two-dimensionally to form beam condensing patterns on the surface of the sheet-shaped transparent material 41. Image patterns 43 and beam condensing patterns are so formed as to provide the disposition pitch of respective pixels 42 different from the disposition pitch of respective beam condensing elements 44” (see the abstract of Patent Document 9). Patent Document 10 has an object of providing “a decorative display on which the three-dimensional enlarged image of a pattern appears in a shake-free static state wherever it may seen from”, and discloses, as the means for solving the problem, “in this decorative display, a plurality of colored pixels 42 are two-dimensionally and evenly arranged on the back side of a sheet-type transparent material 41, each line of the pixels 42 being given a directivity, to form an image pattern. A plurality of convex light-condensing elements 44 are also two-dimensionally and evenly arranged on the front side of the transparent material 41, each line of the light-condensing elements 44 being given the same directivity as that of the image pattern, to form a light-condensing element pattern. The image pattern 43 and the light-condensing element pattern are formed in a way that the pixels 42 and the light-condensing elements 44 differ in array pitch” (see the abstract of Patent Document 10).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 3131771    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2003-39583    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent No. 2761861    [Patent Document 4] Japanese Patent No. 3338860    [Patent Document 5] Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-55000    [Patent Document 6] Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-46400    [Patent Document 7] Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-120500    [Patent Document 8] Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2003-226099    [Patent Document 9] Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-180198    [Patent Document 10] Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2003-220173